


Dreaming of a Tradition

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Dorks abound, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing they'd done was ask around, the second thing was to get a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of a Tradition

            After everything had ended, they had gone back home, though they sometimes visited other worlds, using the gliders. They picked up many customs along the way, one of which was Christmas, something Kairi herself said that she used to celebrate with her grandmother. This year was different though, they could get the entire ‘family’ together. No missions or favors to do, nothing off world to see to. The first thing they had done is ask Mickey where best to get a tree.

            They added something new to it every week. The first week of December, they’d put the tree up, bought with Sora’s pay check. It was an enormous artificial Fir, eight feet tall. Sora had pounced on Riku and Kairi as they came into their shared apartment the second week, saying he’d put the lights on the tree. There had to be close to nine strands, judging from the amount of twinkling lights on the tree. Kairi had pointed out he’d grabbed one of the Halloween light strands (given to him by Jack) with a laugh, pointing out the candy corn lights in the middle of all the multicoloured ones.

            The third week, Kairi and Riku put ornaments on the tree, Sora confined to the couch as they placed the glass ornaments Kairi had inherited from her grandmother on the branches and Riku being over careful with the ones he’d picked up from an antique shop. The three of them put the plastic ornaments on the tree, throwing them at each other and laughing, Riku repeatedly asking why they needed cupcakes and donuts on the tree. Roxas and Xion had shown up in the middle of this, making their presence known with the thump of their suitcases on the floor, Xion tackling Sora and Roxas stealing the blanket off the couch to wrap up in, complaining about the cold in the corridors of darkness he still used and the snow lingering on his coat from stopping by Christmas town for wrapping paper.

            The four days until Christmas were filled with people showing up, they’d made this family only, but their family was large, mostly courtesy of Sora. Aqua was put up in the guest room, Ven and Terra sleeping in the floor, though Christmas eve found the three of them miraculously fitting onto the double bed. Xion slept in Kairi’s room, the girls sharing dirty secrets on their boys. Roxas was tossed out on the couch and complained loudly about the over decorated tree that glared and twinkled all night. Namine, who showed up late, the day before the eve, decided to sleep in the recliner, wrapped in three blankets, and a fourth that Roxas put on her in the night.

            Christmas Eve found everyone bustling around, making the feast or buying things for it. Kairi had been the one to suggest that they each put a special ornament on the tree when they showed up, and now that they were in a large circle in the living room, she made them tell which is theirs.

            “Mine’s the Keyblade!” Sora proclaimed loudly, mouth full of ham, his small handmade ornament placed near the top of the tree.

            “That’s what that is? I thought it was a pile of dung.”

            “Shut your dirty mouth Roxas! What’s yours then?” The brunette pouted as his blond counterpart delicately speared a green bean and chewed thoughtfully before answering.

            “Namine helped me make an ice cream stick.”

            “Dork.”

            “Fuck you Sora, at least mine is recognizable!”

            “That’s because Namine made it for you!”

            “MINE’S A PAOPU TREE!” Xion shouted suddenly, taking advantage of the silence to throw her rolls at Sora and Roxas.

            “I put the lucky charm up there.” Kairi offered, grinning at the others.

            “That’s not fair, you already had yours maaaaaaade.”

            “Not fair is Terra’s, I saw him put his Keyblade Apprentice symbol on the tree while I was putting my Flood up there.” There was a silence as they stared at Ventus.

            “You put a Flood on there?”

            “What, they’re cute, plus you know, they kinda are a part of me.” He resolutely stabbed a piece of ham, declaring the matter closed.

            “Well, what did you put up there, Nami?”

            “A moogle.” Her answer was distracted, pencil working over a sketch page and her piece of Lemon pie untouched.

            “I actually still have to grab what I made for the tree.” Aqua declared, jumping up and running into the guest room. She came back with a large wayfinder, colourless and shining.

            “From what Micky told us, you top the tree with an Angel or a star, right?” She smiled, a little nervous until Sora cheered loudly and both Riku and Terra stood to take the star, managing to place it on top between the two of them.

            The group of nine stared, watching the blinking Christmas lights reflect onto the ceiling.

            “You know, we should do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little drabble, made from an Idea I threw at theeyeofthetigger on tumblr


End file.
